Volver a Amar
by Viridiana
Summary: Song fic. Es un UA. Serena esta dentro de una relacion que no le deja nada pero alguien llegara a sacarla de ahi. Primer fic de Sailor Mon, Por favor denme su opinion.


**Hola!**

**Soy nueva en esta parte. Es mi primera historia en Sailor Moon. Y decidi que este era un buen dia para subir esta hsitoria que venia preparando.**

**La cancion es: Volver a Amar de Cristian Castro**

**Disfrutenla!**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

**SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECE Y LA CANCION TAMPOCO. HAGO ESTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO, Y CON EL UNICO FIN DE HACER ESTO PARA ENTRETENER A FANS COMO YO.**

**

* * *

**

**Volver a amar**

**Especial 14 de Febrero**

-Vamos, Serena. –Luna la dama de cabellos negros que era su nana observaba como se acurrucaba más en su cama. –Tarde que temprano lo tienes que hacer…

-Prefiero más tarde que temprano. –Se tapo con las cobijas hasta solo dejar visibles sus ojos. –Es un buen chico… no quiero lastimarlo

-¡Serena! Darien esta a punto de pedir tu mano esta misma semana. –Le arranco las cobijas. –Lo menos que puedes hacer es decirle que no estas enamorada de el.

-Es que… ya llevamos varios años juntos. Y aun no puedo sentir amor por el… -Se sentó en la cama. –Es extraño cuando lo vi por primera vez; y es mas hasta hace unos días… sentía que lo amaba…

-Si. –Se sentó con ella en la cama. –Hasta que lo conociste a el…

FLASH BACK

-¡No puede ser Serena¡Si no nos apuramos vas a llegar tarde! –Luna iba regañando a la rubia. - ¿Por qué no quisiste que te trajera tu papa?

-Porque hace un lindo día como para desperdiciarlo dentro de un carro. –Caminaba a prisa; aunque claro, sin muchas ganas de llegar. –Además me sofoca… parece que aun tuviera 5 años… Voy a cumplir 18…

-Entiendelo; la perdida de tu madre lo afecto. –Luna hablo más pausadamente

-Dejen de hablar de ella; como si hubiera muerto. –Serena se molesto. –Que se haya divorciado de papa; por que ya no lo quería es diferente. –Alzo la vista al cielo; sin ver que una persona venia directamente hacia ella.

-¡OUCH! –Los dos cayeron al piso. –Lo siento¿estas bien?

Serena alzo los ojos solo para ver a un peli negro muy guapo. El sonrió; no todos los días encuentras a una persona tan linda a tus pies… (Que modesto…)

-¿Por qué serás tan despistada? –Luna ayudo a levantarse a Serena. –Y tú, lo menos que podrías hacer seria levantarla¿no? –Luna observo a Seiya que seguía embobado con la chica de las coletas.

-¿Eh? –Hizo una mueca gracioso, hasta que capto las palabras. –Lamento haberte tirado.-Le paso sus cosas que estaban en el piso. Observo que traía libros. -¿Vas a la escuela?

-Si… -_¡Que rayos me pasa¿Por qué no puedo dejar de verlo¡Lo peor de todo es que estoy actuando como una estupida! _Observo su reloj. -¡NO! –Volteo a ver a Luna –Creo que me gane otro retardo…

-Tu papa se va a molestar contigo. –Se puso una mano en la cabeza. –Y de paso conmigo…

-Disculpen… -Seiya les hablo. –Yo puedo llevarlas; entro a la universidad mas tarde y me da tiempo de pasarte a dejar. –Observo los ojos azules; un azul que ya lo tenia enamorado.

-¿Tienes edad para conducir¿Universidad? –A la vista de la pelinegra ese chico parecía ser muy joven.

-Jajaja ¿tan chico me veo? –Les extendió una credencial.

-¿21 años? –Parpadearon las dos como si con eso su curiosidad quedaría saciada. –Parece que ya no eres tan joven.

-¡Ouch! Eso dolió –Les señalo el coche que estaba estacionado en la acera. –Ese es mi carro –Señalo el edificio que estaba a lado de ellos. –Y esta es mi casa; bueno, mi departamento.

-No estoy segura… -Luna seguía observándolo de arriba hacia abajo. Pero cuando vio que Serena ya estaba intentando abrir la puerta del carro; no le quedo de otra que seguirla.

-Quiero que quede claro; que hago esto por que no quiero un castigo una vez mas… -Ya cuando estaba adentro del automóvil rojo. –Por cierto… -Le extendió la mano. –Me llamo Serena Tsukino y ella es mi… nana. Luna Daniels; viene de Inglaterra.

-Mucho gusto. –Le apretó la mano. –Seiya Kou

-Ejem… -Luna carraspeo. –Hechas las presentaciones¿nos podemos ir?

-Perdón. –Le soltó la mano solo para darle una sonrisa y arrancar el auto.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Ya sabía que el joven Kou nos traería problemas. –Luna se levanto. –Y peor aun cuando has salido diario con el; olvidándote por completo que tienes novio…

-Ya lo se, pero con Seiya me siento viva. –Se le ilumino la mirada. –Darien y yo casi no salimos; y estoy casi segura de que sale con alguien de su universidad… Que nos hagamos tontos es otra cosa.

-Si lo que dices es cierto ¿Por qué piensa pedir tu mano en matrimonio? –Luna empezó a sacar ropa del armario.

-Por que sabe que voy a heredar dinero y los negocios de papa. No seremos millonarios ni nada por el estilo; pero las inversiones de papa van a dar buenos frutos. –Se paro de su cama. –No digo, que sea una mala persona. Pero me ve como una transacción comercial…

-¿Y Seiya no te ve así?

-No, el es diferente… -Observo la mañana por su ventana. –Es viernes… hoy no tengo clases. Seiya quedo de invitarme a comer.

-Sabe de la existencia de Darien? –Abrió las llaves de la bañera.

-No, se lo voy a decir hoy. –Miro el reloj, tomo el teléfono, marco unos números.

-¿A quien llamas? –Luna salio del baño.

-¿Darien? Tenemos que hablar¿Pasas por mí para desayunar? –Miro a su nana. –Esta bien, dentro de una hora…

* * *

**Tras el umbral de mis temores  
de mis errores y mis fracasos  
tras las heridas del pasado  
y los amores ya olvidados**

* * *

-Hubieras visto la cara de mis hermanos cuando les dije… -Paro por un instante su relato. -¿Estas bien? –La chica seguía mirando su refresco. - ¿Serena? –Movió un poco su mano, pero nada. -¿Estas bien, bombón?

Ese calificativo la saco de sus pensamientos. -¿Perdón¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Vaya, pensé que estabas en otro planeta. –Le hizo burla, pero esta vez la rubia no le siguió la corriente, como en las ocasiones pasadas. -¿Paso algo?

-Algo… -Y sus recuerdos se fueron a los de esa mañana. Y específicamente a ciertas palabras… que le abrieron los ojos.

FLASH BACK

-¿Y de que tenemos que hablar? –Observo como su novia se quedaba callada. –Ya se, quieres saber cuando empezamos los preparativos de la boda… Pues yo estaba pensando…

-No, no era nada sobre ese tema... –Apretó su falda por debajo de la mesa. –No creo que sea buena idea la de comprometernos… es mas… no creo que seguir juntos sea una opción…

-¿Que? –Chiba se movió incomodo en su silla. –Esto es algo que nos conviene a los dos; yo se que no sentimos nada el uno por el otro. Pero a lo mejor el matrimonio nos ayuda…

-Yo no me quiero casar sin amor… -Por primera vez lo observo a la cara. –Y yo se que tu tampoco…

-No se trata de lo que nosotros queramos… es de lo que nos conviene. –Observo esos ojos azules, y vio algo distinto, por primera vez los vio con brillo. -¿Hay alguien mas?

-… -Miro hacia la calle por el ventanal que estaba a su lado.

-¿Quién es? –Chiba intentaba adivinar la mirada de ella.

-Nadie… lo hago por mí. –Trago saliva.

**Tras la inocencia que hubo un día  
tras la ironía de aquellos años  
solo ha quedado un frío inmenso  
la espina cruel del desengaño**

-No nací ayer, Serena. –Apretó el puño que tenía sobre la mesa. -¿Sabes lo que tuve que dejar para complacer a mi familia?

-Por favor, no hagamos esto más difícil… -Todos en el lugar observaban a la pareja.

-Por eso no hemos salido¿verdad? –La rubia evito su mirada una vez más. -¡Maldición¡Yo amaba a alguien más! Y tuve que dejar todo lo que tenia con ella para intentar tener algo contigo… -Masajeo sus sienes. -¡Esto no puede ser posible!

Una mano delicada se poso en las suyas. Los ojos de Serena estaban derramando lágrimas.

-Lo siento… yo no lo sabia… -Lo acaricio con ternura. –Vamos a rehacer nuestras vidas…

-Pero tu padre, mis papas… -Tenia la esperanza de que las palabras de chica de las coletas fueran ciertas.

Le sonrió. –No te preocupes. Yo me echo la culpa. –Se puso seria. -¿Aun la ves?

-Serena, yo… -Sus acciones lo delataron.

-No pasa nada. –De nuevo la alegría la inundo.

-¿Sabes? –La observo detenidamente. –Nunca te había visto con ese brillo en tu mirada. Me alegro… nunca regresaste a ser lo que eras antes de mi…

-No entiendo. –Varios signos de interrogación aparecieron tras de su cabeza.

Recogió sus cosas. –Debe de ser especial para devolverte esa sonrisa tan linda. -Serena se sonrojo hasta la punta de los cabellos. Dejo el dinero de lo consumido en la mesa y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. –Se nota que lo quieres, no lo dejes ir…

**Y llegas a mi vida como un sol  
como la suave transparencia del amor  
como el aroma de la brisa en la mañana  
borrando para siempre mi dolor**

-Espera, Darien. –El nombrado volteo. –Solo es un amigo…

-Jajajaja. –Siguió su camino. –No te engañes… vuelve a amar… -Se despidió en la puerta. –Adiós. Cuídate, princesa.

-Darien… -Se quedo un rato más mirando a la gente pasar por la ventana.

FIN FLASH BACK

**Volver a amar una vez mas  
nacer de nuevo en ti  
en tu mirar  
llenando con tu luz  
las sombras de mi soledad**

-¿Qué tienes? –Kou le paso un vaso con agua. –Bombón me preocupas.

-¿Te preocupo? –Serena le dio un sorbo. -¿Qué es lo que ves en mi? –Le clavo la mirada.

-Eso es sencillo. –Un rubor cubrió sus pómulos. –Veo a una persona con un corazón bondadoso, veo que eres una persona dulce y entregada, veo una cara infantil –Serena le iba a reclamar algo; pero el continuo. –que cuando llega el momento, se vuelve una guerrera, veo que eres la joven mas hermosa del mundo. Y lo más importante –Serena esperaba su respuesta. –Veo a la persona de la que me enamore…

La rubia se quedo paralizada. Seiya esperaba que ella le contestara algo; y la respuesta que recibió no era precisamente la que esperaba.

-Acabo de terminar con mi novio. –El mundo se paralizo para Seiya. –Llevábamos mucho tiempo juntos… -La persona delante de ella agacho la mirada. –Pero… nunca sentí con el; lo que siento cuando estoy contigo…

**Tras la inocencia que hubo un día  
tras la ironía de aquellos años  
solo ha quedado un frío inmenso  
la espina cruel del desengaño**

-¿Perdón? –Kou se acerco más hacia ella.

-Yo también me enamore de ti, Seiya Kou. –No supo de donde ni como; pero el pelinegro tenia una rosa blanca entre sus manos. –Es muy linda…

-Esa rosa es para mi novia. –Le sonrió. -¿La quieres?

-Si, si quiero la rosa. –La agarro, y observo que ahora sacaba un chocolate; y extrañamente sus favoritos. -¿Y eso?

-Es para mi novia. –Serena estaba por alcanzarlo. –Siempre y cuando me de un beso…

La distancia que los dividía gracias a la mesa; pasó a segundo término. Ellos lo único que querían era sellar esta nueva etapa de su vida. Y para ambos… esperaban que fuera la ultima…

Fue un beso, tímido y lleno de toda la ternura que se tenían.

**Y llegas a mi vida como un sol  
como la suave transparencia del amor  
como el aroma de la brisa en la mañana  
borrando para siempre mi dolor**

Se separaron y observo cada rasgo del otro. Querían recordar todos y cada uno de los gestos del otro. Era como si se verían por primera vez.

-Te quiero bombón… -Seiya le acaricio la mejilla. –Nunca creí que existiera el amor a primera vista –Una sonrisa arrogante se dibujo en su apuesto rostro (baba…) –Es mas, nuestro encuentro fue algo, mas bien "accidentado"

-No es gracioso, me dolió la caída. –Le hizo un puchero. –Como tú eres más grande no te paso nada. –Miro su rosa. –Gracias…

-¿Por qué? –Se sentó a lado de ella. - ¿Por lo de ese día?

-En parte… -Se acurruco a su lado. –Me enseñaste algo muy importante y que había olvidado…

**Volver a amar una vez mas  
nacer de nuevo en ti  
en tu mirar  
llenando con tu luz  
las sombras de mi soledad**

-¿Qué es? –Le acaricio la melena rubia.

-Me enseñaste a amar… -Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Te amo, Serena Tsukino. –Le alzo la cara, ayudándose de su barbilla.

-Y yo a ti, Seiya Kou.

Las personas del establecimiento vieron a la pareja con ternura al besarse. No todos los días se ve a una pareja tan enamorada, en estos tiempos¿o si?

**Volver a amar sentir que ya  
te quedas junto a mi  
que no me dejaras  
y así poder vivir  
el dulce amor que tu me das**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Q les parecio st primer intento? Bueno? Malo?**

**Realmente espero que me dejen su opinion.**

**POR FIS DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**Feliz Dia Del Amor y la Amistad! **

**Los kero!**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


End file.
